


An Unexpected Occurrence

by Anonymous



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Coming Out, Coming Out before you're ready, F/F, Kaoru isn't as much of a thespian lesbian, Pre-Canon, Trans Female Character, Trans Seta Kaoru, Trans Yamato Maya, Transdori Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26581426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Maya wants to scream.Here she is, in her bedroom with her best-slash-only friend, and she just accidentally outed herself.(Transdori Day 1: Coming Out)
Relationships: Pre-relationship Seta Kaoru & Yamato Maya, Seta Kaoru & Yamato Maya
Comments: 1
Kudos: 51
Collections: Anonymous, Transdori Week 2020





	An Unexpected Occurrence

**Author's Note:**

> i·ro·ny  
> /ˈīrənē/
> 
> noun
> 
> Posting a fic about coming out anonymously
> 
> \-------
> 
> I wanted to do something half-angsty but I'm not good with actual angst, so please take this! And I love KaoMaya, so I decided to pepper that in as well

Maya wants to scream.

Here she is, in her bedroom with her best-slash-only friend, and she just accidentally outed herself. 

How did she get here?

* * *

_“Maya.”_

_She turned around in her seat, facing another girl with purple hair. “Yes, Kaoru-san?”_

_“Would you mind if I come over to your house this weekend? If possible, I would like to finish our assignment together.”_

_Maya perked up, and without giving it much thought, nodded her head. She’s never had a friend come over to her house before! How exciting! “Sure! I’ll send you the address later.”_

* * *

Perhaps her excitement distracted her, because as soon as she heard the doorbell ringing, she immediately ran to the front door and opened it for Kaoru. They exchanged pleasantries as Kaoru took off her shoes, and then Maya led her to her room where they can get started on their literature project.

Maya takes one step into her room before realizing she messed up.

For one, her room is a cluttered mess. Audio devices and wires are scattered around the floor, making it hard to walk from the door to anywhere else. As for the walls, they’re covered with posters of her favorite bands and other groups she had the pleasure of working with in the past.

But both those things, while unexpected, aren’t really that big of a deal. What is a big deal, though, is the bright, pastel-colored flag hanging at the corner of her room, a stark contrast to the more muted colors of the posters.

_Oh crap_. 

“A-actually, Kaoru-san, could you grab us some water-” Maya spins on her heels, hoping that she can push Kaoru out of the room before she noticed it. But she was too late--Kaoru is staring right at the flag, her mouth half-open.

...

Welp, that sucks. And just as she was really starting to like Kaoru, too…

But she would’ve had to tell the other girl eventually, right? So maybe it’s better for Kaoru to find out like this before she got attached to Maya as well...

“M-Maya, are you okay?” Maya stares at Kaoru, her vision starting to blur. O-oh, gosh, please don’t tell her she’s crying.

“I-I’m fine. S-seriously.” She rushes to wipe her eyes, taking a few steps away from Kaoru. Unfortunately, her foot hits a pedalboard, and before she knows it she’s falling to the ground.

“Maya!” A hand stretches out to catch hers, stopping her from crashing into the ground. Kaoru breathes a sigh of relief. “...let’s sit.”

It’s not like Maya has the energy to run away, so she lets Kaoru sit down next to her. The purple-haired girl pulls out a water bottle and offers it to Maya, who graciously accepts a few sips of water.

Maya hands the water bottle back to Kaoru, who also takes a few sips. The room is silent as Maya tries to think of what to say; what else is even there to say? Kaoru saw the flag, and if that didn’t out her then her reaction definitely did. This isn’t how she wanted to come out.

Finally, she speaks. “Aren’t you… angry?” Her voice is hoarse. 

Kaoru shakes her head. “Why would I be?”

Maya’s shoulder sags. “Most… people do.”

“Ah yes, I can understand that.”

Maya looks at Kaoru. “You can?”

Kaoru purses her lips, going silent for a few seconds. But then she turns to face Maya, a smile on her face. “...I’m trans as well.”

Maya’s eyes widen.

Kaoru continues. “I understand that… coming out before you’re ready is emotionally taxing. But Maya, I’d like you to know that if there’s anything I can do to help you, you can just ask.”

Her vision is starting to blur again. Crying twice in the same day is probably a bad look, but she doesn’t care. “Uuuu… Kaoru-san…”

“There, there. I’m right here.” Kaoru chuckles as Maya cries into her shoulder, giving her a comforting pat on the back. “Cry as much as you want, dear Maya."


End file.
